TRUE STORY ( WHY BEING LIKE THIS?)
by AbigailWoo
Summary: SUD.O COUPLE! CRACK COUPLE! Real story teman saya yang saya jadikan fanfiction... Just Review if you feel like this :)


**Hai….**

**Saya balik lagii sama mini series****_ FF TRUE LOVE STORY  
_****Makasih banget yang udah review, saya sangat terharu dan teerkesan kalian mendukung saya..**

**Thank you very much ^^**

**Mianhae kalo kata-katanya sangaat berantakan..**

**Coz saiia males ngeditnya dan ini juga mainpair aslinya YeWook tapi saya ubah jadi Suho x D.O !**

**Ini****_ TRUE STORY_**** about my friends… hehehehe**

**Apa yang aku tulis semua berdasarkan fakta,ga ada yang aku kurangin juga yang aku tambahin,,**

**Langsung capcus…..**

**Tittle: TRUE LOVE STORY (WHY BEING LIKE THIS?)**

**Genre : Drama, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Maincast :**

** Kim Joonmyeon **

**Do Kyungsoo**

**And othercast…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**It's REAL Story , TRUE STORY**

**Author POV**

Kyungsoo termenung sambil mengenggam HP-nya.

Mengunggu telfon seorang namjachingunya yang sudah 7 bulan ini bersamanya.

Sesekali ia melirik HP-nya,namun tak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan singkat yang datang.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur,menyalakan MP3nya lalu memutar lagu Avril Lavigne-What The Hell.

Mengikuti irama lagu beat itu lalu melamun.

"Suho-ya… Kenapa gak ada ngabarin aku sih?" Tanyanya pada foto Suho yang menjadi wallpaper diHP-nya.

Alunan lagu Decode punya Paramore yang menjadi nada dering Kyungsoo terdengar.

Contact person bernama 'Suho Chagi' calling terpampang dilayar HP-nya.

Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya,tak hanya sekali Suho menelfon. Sesudah untuk kesekian kalinya baru telfon dari Suho itu diangkat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eum, Haloo?" Ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

"Ahh,mian beib,tadi lagi kerumah temen,aku lupa bawa HP , Mianhae" Ujar suara disebrang sana.

Kyungsoo terlihat kesal. Sudah berapa kali alasan Suho yang membuatnya marah.

HP ditinggal, Gak denger ada telfon atau sms, Gak ada pulsa dan berbagai alasan lainnya.

Kadang berfikir untuk mengakhiri semua namun nyatanya ia begitu mencintai namja menjengkelkan bernama Suho ini.

"Yah, It's okey… Tadi kerumah sapa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo malas.

Yah malas.. pergi kerumah teman? Iya kalo itu namja,kalau yeoja?

Arghhhhh… menyebalkan bukan?

"Kerumah Chen beib, tadi ngumpul bareng dirumahnya" Jawab Suho.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega, untung saja itu rumah Chen , namja yang kadang jadi teman curhatnya.

"E umh,apakah ada yeoja disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati,takut nanti Suho menanggap ia curiga.

"Ahh,ada.. tadi ada Jessica, Yoona ,Luna dan Krystal beib…" Jawab Suho dengan santainya.

Arggghhhh…. Damn it.

Kyungsoo melampiaskannya dengan memukul dinding kamar , lalu mengatur suaranya agar tetap terdengar biasa.

"Eum,sekarang lagi apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ah,lagi siap-siap mau kerja beib.." Balas Suho

What the? Kerja? Tak tau kah dia dari tadi pagi Kyungsoo menunggu dia agar meluapkan rasa rindu yang telah lama ini?

"Owhh…" Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Em,beib udah dulu yah, aku mau berangkat kerja dulu. Muachh,Byeee" Kata Suho

KLIK

Hubungan telfon terputus secara sepihak oleh Suho, baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membalasnya.

Menyebalkan sekali namja ini, tak taukah begitu besar rindu dihati Kyungsoo.

Walau jarak mereka hanya Busan – Incheon namun tetap saja.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan lagi tadi,ada yeoja saat mereka berkumpul?

Kalau Luna , Yoona ma Krystal sih oke aja. Ini? Jessica! Yeoja yang genit, suka godain pacar orang!

Arghhh! Menyebalkan!

Melampiaskannya lagi kedinding kamar yang tak berdosa.

Kenapa berubah? Kenapa gak seperti waktu pertama kali pacaran?

**...**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Suho jelek!

Namja babo!

Dasar namja gak peka!

Gak ngerti apa kalau aku kangen banget sama dia?

Kenapa mesti kaya gini sih? Aku kurang apa beib?

Kurang pengertian apa coba aku sama kamu?

Itu lagi,ada jejes si nenek lampir..

Udah tau dia genit gitu,apa coba yang mesti aku lakuin lagi?

"Hikss,namja pabo.. hikss ,,pabo!"

Aku ga tahan kamu giniin Suho, kamu bikin aku nangis,bikin aku jadi cengeng.

**Kyungsoo POV end**

**...**

**Author POV**

Kyungsoo masih menangis kecil,kembali ia mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

Kejadian manis namun membuat ia hamper stress sendiri.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir didepan tempat tidurnya, sudah beberapa hari Suho tak ada kabar ,tak ada menhubungi Kyungsoo.

Kalau hanya sehari Kyungsoo masih fine-fine aja,

Tapi ini? Sudah hampir 2 hari lebih.

Apakah ia punya salah?

Tapi menurutnya ia tak ada berbuat salah.

Kembali berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan panas.

Kucing Kyungsoo pun pusing melihat kelakuan sang majikan yang gelisah.

Alunan lagu Decode mengagetkan Kyungsoo dengan cepat ia menangkat telfonnya.

"Halo? Beib…" Pekik Kyungsoo senang

"Hey. Kenapa beibh? Ga gini juga kali" Sungut Suho

"Aku khawatir beib , kamu ga ada kabar…" Balas Kyungsoo

"Mian yah beib dah bikin kamu khawatir, gak ada maksud buat kamu jadi kaya gitu…" Kata Suho

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kini hatinya yang galau dan gelisah sirna sudah saat mendengar suara merdu Suho.

"Beib…" Panggil Suho

"Nde.. why?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Hmm,aku memang ga romantis ,apa yang aku rasakan itu yang aku katakan, satu-satunya kata romantis yang pernah aku tulis dan yang aku katakan Cuma ' I love you honey' . Romantis memang bukan kepribadian aku. I'm sorry beib,aku bukan orang yang sempurna buat kamu, Happy anniversary kita yang ke-4 bulan yah beib. I love you.." Kata Suho lembut yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis haru.

"Aku ga peduli kamu romantis atau ga, yang penting kamu tetap ada disisiku beib, Happy anniversary too beib , love you too" Ujar Kyungsoo disela tangisannya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne,jangan nangis dong beib , ntar beibnya Suho gak manis lagi" Goda Suho yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa senang,mereka menghabiskan waktu malam itu dengan berbicara hingga larut malam.

"Kapan libur sekolah beib?" Tanya Suho malam itu saat Kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan kucingnya.

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi beib,waeyo?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bulu kucingnya.

"Aniyo,,nanya aja beib… Gak belajarkah? Besokkan sekolah," Ujar Suho

"Andwe… males , pengen ngobrol sama beib aja…" Elak Kyungsoo. Yang dibalas tawa kecil Suho.

'Lagi telfonan sama siapa chagi?' Tanya seorang wanita disamping Suho , Suho menyingkirkan HP-nya lalu menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu,sedangkan Kyungsoo diam saja saat mendengar suara itu.

'Ahh,Umma… Sama Kyungsoo, Umma mau ngobrol ma dia ?' Tawar Suho.

Wanita yang ternyata adalah umma Suho menganggukan kecil lalu meraih HP dari tangan Suho.

"Nde, Kyungie… Apa kabar?" Tanya umma Suho.

"Nde ajhuma,Kyungie baik-baik aja… Kabar ajhuma gimana?" Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa canggung karena sudah sering berbicara dengan umma Suho.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita ,sesekali Suho ikutan nimbrung dalam obrolan Kyungsoo dengan ummanya.

Dikelas saat istirahat terlihat Kyungsoo yang senyum – senyum sendiri sambil memegang HP-nya

**...**

"Kyungie ngapain sih?" Tanya Yixing temannya. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menunjukan layar HP-nya.

"Owhh, lagi smsan toh, sama A'a Suho yah,,hihihi" Goda Yixing , Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi tingkah manja dan godaan Yixing.

"Iya donk… Kamu gak smsan sama Minho?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengelengkan kepalanya imut lalu menunjuk kearah segerombolan namja yang bermain bola voli dilapangan.

Kyungsoo mengerti lalu melanjutkan acara smsnnya dengan Suho.

"Kyungie sayang gak sama Suho?" Tanya Yixing dengan muka polos.

"Yaiyalah Xingie… Pertanyaan bodoh gitu kok ditanyain sih?" Jawab Kyungsoo sewot.

Yixing hanya nyengir nakal lalu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Daripada singa masai ngamuk mending kabur! Xiumin umma…" Teriak Yixing berlari menghindari Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap mau melemparkan botol air mineral kearahnya.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_**...**_

**Kyungsoo POV**

Semua berubah sekarang..

Kamu gak kaya dulu lagi Suho…

Cuma sedikit berharap kamu kembali seperti dulu Suho-ya.

Kadang iri sama yang lain yang bisa jalan bareng,bisa ketemu.

Jalan berdua ketempat romantis .

Tapi aku tau kamu gak seperti itu.

Aku Cuma pengen seperti dulu..

Kamu yang dulu…

Ga seperti ini…

Aku ga pernah tau

Seberapa kali kata ini ku ucap

Aku ga pernah yakin

Seberapa besar perasaan ini kamu tangkap

Aku ga pernah percaya

Seberapa banyak harapan terus berkembang

Yang aku tau Cuma satu…

Aku ga akan berhenti

Cerita kita yang aku juga ga tau kapan akan berakhir,karena Cuma tuhan dan waktu yang ngakhirin semuanya.

**FIN**

Ottokhe?

Ini beneran real story loh,aku gak ngarang sama sekali.

Betewe sekali lagi saya mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK pada teman-teman yang sudah me-review dengan pujian serta kritik yang membuat saya senyum-senyum gaje..

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan memberikan review. Terima kasih sudah memberikan dukungan untuk saya.

Saranghae ^^

Saya sangat menghargai orang yang menuliskan komentar miliknya.


End file.
